Christmas Miracles
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: It's Christmastime at Kaleido Stage! We all know how Ken feels about Sora, but will he be able to tell her? If he finds the courage, will Sora return his feelings? Completed! Furuba lovers, my new Fruits Basket story is up!
1. Chapter One: Couples

Prettyinpinkgal: Wow! My first fanfic! Cool! I hope it doesn't stink! Please RR and no flaming me! Now to the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star! If I did, I'd be very rich. **

**Christmas Miracles**

** Chapter 1: Couples**

It was a winter evening. Soft white snow began to pile up outside, and everywhere showed that it was Christmas Eve. Everything was peaceful, and very quiet…(AN: I don't know if where Kaleido Stage is gets snow, but here it does!)

"Yippee! It's Christmas!" Sora Naegino shouted as she rushed to Anna and Mia.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what we'll get from everybody at the Christmas party!" Mia said with a sly smile at Sora, which Sora didn't notice.

"I agree, I'd like to see what'll happen with a certain couple..." Anna glanced over at Sora, who again didn't notice.

"Really! A couple! Who are they! Do you mean Miss Sarah and the boss?" Sora asked, jumping up and down. She was into romance as much as Mia and Marion.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Anna said as she and Mia walked off, leaving a confused teen behind. "See ya, Sora!"

"I hope Ken tells Sora how he feels soon!" Mia said as she and Anna walked down the hall. "The longer he waits, the harder it'll be!"

"We'll need the perfect setting if Ken tells her at the Christmas party. We could ask Jean (A/N: Thank you to Adnama C. for the name info!) to make a really cool Christmas background, with mistletoe and everything!" Anna cried excitedly. "This is gonna be the best party ever!"

"And the perfect opportunity for Ken to tell her he loves her! I just hope Ken seizes the chance!"

prettyinpinkgal: Wow. That's really….short. U.U Anyway, please review! If I have 5 reviews I'll put up the next chappy, okay?


	2. Chapter Two: Preparations

**Prettyinpinkgal: Yay! I got to write another chapter! Now to my reviewers:**

**JSB: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm glad u wanted me to keep going!**

**The Time Traveler: I'm glad u like it! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Adnama C.: Yeah, that was a really tiny chapter, huh? looks over chapter and sweatdrops I'll try to make this one longer:) Thanks again for the correction!**

**Syaoran Li Clow: I'm glad you enjoy it so far! I'm not even exactly sure how Ken and Sora end up together yet, so it'll be interesting for me too!**

**Kishe: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was so good!**

**To all my reviewers: THANK YOU! Thanks to you guys, there's another chapter! This chapter may seem a little out of character for Ken at least, so I'm sorry in advance! Hopefully, this will be longer than the first! Oh, and there's also another correction I'd like to make: In the first chapter, I said how it was evening. Well, it would be REALLY hard to do all the decorating and stuff like, an hour before the party, so it is around 3:30 P.M. or something, and the party will be at 7. That should be enough time! Also, at the end of the story, I'll probably go back and edit things like where I should put some of the text and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, because if I did, Ken and Sora would totally be together!**

**CHRISTMAS MIRACLES**

**Chapter Two: Preparations**

Everyone was working their hardest for their Christmas party. Mia and Anna had brought their ideas to Jean and he came up with jobs for everyone. Everyone this to be an absolute success, and to make it the best Christmas ever. There would be lights everywhere, a giant Christmas tree, lots of food, dancing, mistletoe, wreaths, and everything!

Ken looked and saw Sora trying to put an ornament really high up on the Christmas tree. Her eyes were filled with determination. 'That's my Sora, determined at everything she does,' he thought with a smile. He always called her his Sora in his mind, even though it was only making himself hurt more. 'Why can't I tell her? Why is it so hard for me to tell her I love her?' Ken thought angrily.

"Hi Ken! Ken? Ken!" A voice shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Right in front of him was the girl of his dreams, Sora Naegino.

"Oh, hi Sora," Ken said. "I guess I was spacing out."

"That's funny, it doesn't seem like you to be like me!" Sora said with a laugh, then turned concerned. "Are you all right? You aren't sick, are you? If you're not feeling good, you should stay home from the party."

'She's worried about me,' a tiny voice in his head said. But it was ruled over by a louder voice saying, 'She's worried about me as a friend. She never felt that way and never will feel that way about me.' The thought made him angry, and it showed. "Look, I'm fine, Sora. Just leave me alone!" Ken turned and walked away. He stopped for a moment and saw Sora still looking at him, not only with concern but with extreme hurt, too. Ken automatically regretted his words, but decided not to go face her. He couldn't face her, not after what he said. He had imagined she would be upset, but not this upset. He turned again and saw she was still looking at him, but he could see tears building up in her eyes. She must have just realized she was about to cry, so she turned and walked in the opposite direction he was going. Ken decided to head and help with the wreaths, and walked away.

Sora walked over to a couch out of the party room. The moment she sat down, she gave up trying to be strong and started crying her heart out. 'Why am I acting like this? Why does it hurt so much? All he did was tell me to leave him alone. Sure, it sounded a little mean, but I'm being such a baby.' She stopped crying and began to think some more, a bit confused at her behavior. 'There were a few times he was like that, but it was for my own good, to help me continue giving my best effort for Kaleido Stage, but I don't see how what he just said was for my own good.'

Sora started shaking her head. 'No! I shouldn't be like this! I shouldn't blame Ken! I'm sure he had a good reason for yelling at me. Right. So, now the question is, why did I act like that?' She started searching herself, but could not find an answer. Her thoughts drifted over to Ken: his kindness, his blue eyes, his voice, his laugh…Sora could feel her heart go double-time and the heat rush to her face. "Wh-what's going on with me!" she wailed. She knew a lot about romance, and this was what sometimes happened when a person was head-over-heels in love. But she couldn't be in love…could she? She decided, after gathering her courage, she decided to go to someone she knew had experienced love for herself.

**Prettyinpinkgal: And that's Chapter 2! I think it was longer than the first chapter, not including the thank you's. Hope u liked it and please RR! This time, we don't need a certain amount of reviews. I will just start writing the next chapter. I just wanted to know that people didn't think my writing was total crud for the first chapter . Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter Three: Advice

**Prettyinpinkgal: Konnichiwa! Enjoy Chapter Three: Advice! But first, the Thank You's:**

**The Time Traveler: Arigato! I'm glad you liked the second chapter, too! **

**Mikin Ishida: Thanks for the review!**

**CHRISTMAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER THREE: ADVICE**

Sora walked back into the party room. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Sarah, who was working with the lights. Sora went up to her and asked if they could talk privately for a moment, if it wasn't to much trouble. Sarah cheerfully agreed, and they went to the couch Sora was sitting at moments before.

"Now, Sora," Sarah began. "What's troubling you? I saw you earlier and you were bubling with energy. What happened?"

"Oh, uh, well, you see, um, that is…" Sora stumbled to find how to explain her dilemma properly, without giving too much away. She looked down at her pants, as if they had the answer. "Um, I was, uh, writing to a friend in Japan. Yeah, that's right! And, she says she likes this one guy, well, as a friend. And he's usually really nice to her and stuff. But suddenly, he started acting weird and he yelled at her when she tried helping him. She wrote that she started thinking about him, and her face got all hot, and her heart sped up. And, um, she wasn't sure what was going on, and I'm not sure what to tell her…" At this, Sora glanced up at Sarah, who was patiently listening to her explanation.

"I see. So you were worried about what to tell her and went to me for help, right?"

"Um, yeah. So, is she in love? Because that happens a lot in romance novels."

"Sora, she may blush and have her heart speed up, but that doesn't mean it's love. It could just be a passing crush. But if she really looks down deep, she may find the answer." With that, Sarah stood up and started walking away. She turned around and said, "Tell your friend I said good luck for me, okay?"

Feeling better, Sora let out a happy okay, and Sarah walked away. 'Good luck, Sora,' Sarah thought.

* * *

"Hey Ken, could you help carry these?" Ken snapped out of his daze and turned towards Anna, who was carrying a gigantic stack of boxes and stumbling. 

"Sure, Anna!" He called and quickly grabbed half of the boxes from the girl.

"Thanks, Ken," Anna sighed as the two continued on their way. "Say, have you seen Sora?"

At the sound of her name, Ken's remorse from earlier boiled up again. "I-I thought she was with you and Mia?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her, and Mia ran to the store by herself to get some stuff." Anna looked at Ken with a stern face. "I saw what happened earlier."

Ken gulped. Anna loves humor, but it takes something really bad to get her serious. "Oh, um, you did?" he asked. 'I sound like Sora,' Ken thought miserably.

"Ken, how could you treat her like that! All she did was ask if you were okay, and you totally blow up at her!" Anna's face slowly softened. "Look, I know you love her. So you don't have to lie about it in front of me."

Ken did a double-take. "You gulp do?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course! Everyone knows! Everyone except Sora," she added when seeing Ken's face. "Just tell her! The worst that she'll say is she doesn't feel the same way. She's not the type of person who would completely avoid you if you confess your feelings and she turns you down, so I doubt your friendship will be ruined. But you know," Anna and Ken put the boxes down on a table and Anna continued talking. "She might feel the same way. You won't know unless you tell her."

Anna walked away, leaving Ken to his thoughts. 'Could she really feel the same? Should I really go tell her?'

**Prettyinpinkgal: Will Ken and Sora confess their feelings? Will Anna ever get to be funny? Will the next chapter be the last one! Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Apologies

**Prettyinpinkgal: Konnichiwa! Here's Chapter Four!**

**Mikin Ishida: I'm glad I did okay with Chapter Three! Thanks!**

**The Time Traveler: Thank you again! Here's the next chapter for you guys!**

**CHRISTMAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER FOUR: APOLOGIES**

'Come on, Ken...You can do it...She's right there...She won't hate you...Don't back down…' Ken thought to himself as he saw Sora. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. "S-Sora, um, fancy meeting you here," he said to her. He started mentally kicking himself. 'Nice going, genius! Of course she's here! She's helping with the party, too!'

"Oh, hi Ken! Uh, I was just looking for you!" Sora replied. She wasn't lying. She discovered shortly after Sarah left that she truly did love Ken, and had decided to go tell him.

"Oh, really? I was looking for you too. Um, first of all, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for how I acted earlier! I was just being stupid! I had a lot on my mind and so, yeah!" Ken's arms were flailing around as he started getting flustered.

"Pfft…"

Ken paused. What was that noise? He looked up and saw Sora with her head down, shaking. "Sora! Are you okay!"

"AH HA HA HA!" Sora stopped shaking and started cracking up. She looked up and had a huge smile on her face. Ken couldn't help but start laughing with her. A few passersby turned to stare at the giggling couple but didn't say anything. Eventually, the two finally calmed down enough to actually breathe. "I-I'm sorry, Ken! But I couldn't help but start laughing because you were acting so funny!" Sora looked up at Ken and smiled. "I'm glad you still like me, Ken. And there's nothing to forgive about how you acted before."

"Thanks, Sora. But, of course I still like you! I like you a lot, maybe even more than before…" The two of them blushed and averted their gazes to the really fascinating walls and some of the best looking tables you've ever seen.

'I better tell him now. Everything will be okay,' Sora thought as she sighed. "Um, Ken? I know this will sound really weird, but please don't turn me down right away. You see, I lo…" Sora was cut off when someone shouted, "SORA!"

**Prettyinpinkgal: Yeah, it's a short chapter. U.U At least short chapters get posted quicker, right? Heh. Anyway…**

**Sora: Please review for her! She loves reviews and stuff and is always so happy when she gets them!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: o.O; Uh, where did you come from?**

**Sora: From your imagination!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Great. Now I'm hallucinating people! (closes eyes really tightly) La la la! Can't see you! Um, everyone please do as she said and review! Thanks! For now, I'll start trying to figure out how to convince my parents not to take me to a psychologist!**


	5. Chapter Five: Party

**Prettyinpinkgal: Good news! I didn't have to go to the psychologist! LOL! Better news! The next chapter's up! Now to say thank you to:**

**The Time Traveler: Yeah, I couldn't make the story stop at Chapter 4, because that would be too short and I hate short stories! Hopefully, this story will at least have seven chapters in it.**

**Mikin Ishida: Here's the continuation!  
**

**CHRISTMAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER FIVE: PARTY**

"SORA!" A young female voice called. Ken and Sora turned around to see who it was, both relieved and bummed that the awkward situation was over.

'I was so close! Darn it!' Sora thought. Her frustration melted away when she saw who was calling her. A red head came running up to her. "Rosetta!"

The two hugged and laughed. "I came all this way for the Christmas party! I wanted to wish you guys a merry Christmas and give out your gifts too!" Rosetta said.

Sora's smile widened. "Presents! Wow, thanks!"

Ken, who was again in his own little world thinking about Sora, snapped out of it and said, "Welcome back, Rosetta."

"Thanks, Ken. It's good to be back!"

"Hey, everyone! Everything's ready, so let's PARTY!" A person shouted. Everyone ran to get changed. When they came back out, they still couldn't believe how the room looked. It looked like it was from a dream. Fake snow was gently falling. Wreathes, mistletoe, and holly were all over the room. The girls were wearing red and green dresses, while the boys wore tuxedos. Soothing Christmas music rang in the air. The tables were filled with Christmas treats, much to everyone's delight. Anna went to a corner and took of her dress to reveal a reindeer costume, stuck a red ball on her nose and started her own comedy club, though not all of her jokes were good.

Ken went standing under one of the doorways, waiting for a sign of Sora. A girl came up to them and they started talking about how it was great the party turned out nicely so far. The girl glanced up and her face turned bright red. Ken noticed this and asked what was wrong. The girl pointed upwards, and Ken turned red too when he noticed she was pointing to a piece of mistletoe. "I guess we should kiss, so we don't break the tradition or anything," the girl said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ken replied. He didn't see anything wrong with this, after all, it was just a kiss. It's not like he really liked this person, anyway. As soon as they kissed, Sora walked over. Shocked and upset, she just stared. When the two stopped, Ken turned and saw her staring. 'Nice going, Ken! You really blew it this time!' he thought. "Sora, I…" he began.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I was just leaving!" Sora said in a fake cheery voice and with a smile plastered on her face. "Bye!" she said, her voice beginning to crack as she ran away.

"Sora, wait!"

**Prettyinpinkgal: Poor Sora! Being hurt twice in the same day:( Please review! Oh, and I'd like you guys to do a vote for me too please. **

**What type of fanfiction do you want to see after "Christmas Miracles"?**

**A: Liberty's Kids**

**B: Tokyo Mew Mew**

**C: Fruits Basket**

**D: Full Moon wo Sagashite**

**E: Pretear**

**F: Ella Enchanted**

**G: Peter Pan**

**H: Tuck Everlasting**

**I: Anastasia**

**SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER SIX PREVIEW!**

"**Sora, I'm sorry, I never meant to do that to you. The truth is, I love you." Ken said as he hugged her. "I don't mind if you don't feel the same way, as long as you're happy."**


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Here's Chapter 6! Oh, and I realized I haven't really been doing a disclaimer, so here's one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, because that would mean I live in Japan, which I don't, though I want to someday, and my name is Junichi Sato, which it's not. I also don't own "My Heart Will Go On", because I'm not that creative when it comes to making up songs, and I don't have nearly as good a voice as Celine Dion.**

**Thanks to:**

**Mikin Ishida: Okay, that's one point for Furuba! I feel bad for Sora too! And I'm the one typing the story! Arigato!**

**The Time Traveler: Thank you! It means a lot that you guys keep reviewing. .**

**Syaoran Li Clow (for Chapter 4): I'm glad you like it! Thanks!**

**Mitzuko: Thank you very much! I'm so glad everyone who reviewed likes it! hugs everyone**

**Reminder: Everyone who hasn't already, please vote for the poll in Chapter 5!**

**CHRISTMAS MIRACLES**

**CHAPTER SIX: CONFESSIONS**

Ken went running after Sora. "SORA! Please let me explain!"

Sora stopped and Ken accidentally ran into her, knocking them both over. "Gomen!" He said.

"I'm listening, Ken," Sora said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You see, that girl and I were just talking, and then we realized that we were under mistletoe. We just kissed to keep up the tradition, we don't have feelings for each other." Sora looked up, showing her tears. Ken, unable to control himself, reached over to hug her. What he said next completely took Sora by surprise.

"Sora, I'm sorry, I never meant to do that to you. The truth is, I love you." Ken said as he hugged her. "I don't mind if you don't feel the same way, as long as you're happy." Sora pulled away. Ken saw she was still crying, but this time, with tears of joy.

"Oh, Ken, I love you too!" Sora cried. They stayed there for a few moments, just looking at each other, when they decided to go back to the party.

As they walked in, everyone turned, their faces turning into huge smiles when they saw the couple holding hands.

"All right! They told each other how they feel!" Mia said happily. The whole rooms was filled with, "It's about time!"s and, "Yes!"es. The music started up with the song, "My Heart Will Go On." Everyone went to dancing, and Ken and Sora had their first dance together.

_**Ev'ry night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you **_

_**Go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you**_

_**Go on**_

_**Near. Far.**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does **_

_**Go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart and**_

_**My heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch just one time**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till **_

_**We're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always**_

_**Go on**_

_**Near. Far.**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does**_

_**Go on**_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart and**_

_**My heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here**_

_**There's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will**_

_**Go on**_

_**We'll stay**_

_**Forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart and **_

_**My heart will go on and on.**_

Ken and Sora stopped dancing for a moment as they shared their first kiss. During that time, only one thing ran through their minds. 'This has surely been a Christmas miracle.'

**Prettyinpinkgal: And that's Christmas Miracles! I know I said it would probably go to Chapter Seven, but this was just a perfect place to stop! Please review, and thank you guys for supporting the story! See ya! **


End file.
